I Love New York
by teamdamsay7
Summary: Finally, after decades of not knowing what to write for the You're On Your Way sequel, I came up with this. Title is sort of self-explanatory. Read and review?
1. 1: Beginning

**Finally, after decades of not knowing what to write for the You're On Your Way sequel, I came up with this. Title is sort of self-explanatory. Read and review?**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt flipped the map upside-down. New York seemed to grow bigger. The last time they went there, it was like a large playground. But this was serious.<p>

"Are you _sure _your uncle lives in this street?" Quinn furiously asked Santana. "C'mon, we've visited every single house in here, and every one of them denied us."

"Look, Quinn, he's my uncle," Santana assured. "I'd know a bona fide Lopez from just one look."

"What was the name of his dorm again?" Kurt asked. His breath was taken away by something – it was obvious. "The Lopez Adjacent Dormitory," Santana said, mimicking his uncle's undeniable Mexican accent.

They all looked at Kurt, who was staring at a big, beautiful hotel. The sign above read, "The Lopez Adjacent Dormitory – exclusively for VIPs."

A handsome teenage boy ran out to hug Santana. "Cousin Santana!"

Quinn coquettishly looked at him. Rachel pinched her. "What about Puck?"

"What _about _Puck?" she replied. "I'm single, Rach."

"Wow, Cousin Pedro, I didn't know you had a beautiful mansion," Santana blurted out. His cousin laughed. "Silly you. You know my father's a pretty hardworking man. And since you're my family, I will let you and this cute little Barbie to my resort!"

"Hey!" Rachel shouted. "What about us?" Then she pointed to Finn, Kurt and herself.

"They yours, San?" Pedro asked. Santana simply nodded. He sighed. "Oh well, I guess we have enough rooms for you. Today, we're pretty packed. But I guess the three of you could share a jumbo room."

They went upstairs. Finn excitedly jumped into his waterbed, and Kurt lounged in a cute chair in front of a shiny black laptop with unlimited internet access. He logged in his Facebook account right away.

"Maybe this isn't so bad after all," Kurt said while typing his new status. "I'll say," Rachel agreed as she opened the window and saw the beautiful flower stores and glitzy Broadway posters. "Dreams do come true, don't they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. 2: A Less Than Sweet Surprise

**Finally, after decades of not knowing what to write for the You're On Your Way sequel, I came up with this. Title is sort of self-explanatory. Read and review?**

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry," Kurt whined. "Do you think this place has some good food?"<p>

"Come on, Kurt," Rachel reminded him. "This place has bajillions of Jacuzzis and ice sculptures. It would be just plain stupid if after all that luxury, we'd be getting lame food."

"I'd call the manager and tell him to bring Santana back to Ohio," Quinn added. Santana smiled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"In all seriousness, the last thing I'd need is my 48-year-old uncle yelling at my mama and papa," Santana explained. "They'd never been in good terms anyway. But my uncle loves _me_."

"What time is it, Kurt?" Quinn asked. Kurt looked at his newly-bought black watch from the Lopez Adjacent Gift Shop. "It's um, 11:07 pm."

"Hey, where'd you get that watch?" Santana asked nervously. "Uh, the shop," he replied, pointing to the direction of their gift shop. Santana fidgeted. "Let me guess, the bill's under my family's name."

"Well, I guess," Kurt shrugged. "That Pedro guy didn't charge me anything. Quinn and I kept grabbing stuff in that store. It's not every single day you get to shop for _free, _right Quinn?" Quinn nodded in agreement, flashing her newly-bought jewelry.

Santana didn't respond but instead ran to the big glass window of the room. Then she sighed in relief. "I don't see any guards coming yet, but you guys really need to be more careful about buying worthless stuff in my uncle's shop. You see, _Pedro_ is giving to almost anyone, but not Uncle Perero. So please be careful."

"Things could really get messy if your uncle finds out!" Rachel said.

"Why don't we sleep already?" Finn suggested. "I mean... we have a _lot_ of things to do tomorrow." "Finn's right," agreed Rachel. Tomorrow was bound to be a heavy day.

* * *

><p>The very first thing that Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Santana heard the next day was terrible singing accompanied with booming sounds.<p>

"What was that _awful_ noise?" Rachel whined, rubbing her ears. It hurt very much, considering her ears were _very _sensitive to terrible singing.

"Don't you mean awesome?"

Sugar Motta strutted in the room with Rory Flanagan, her once-boyfriend-turned-sort-of-bodyguard. Rory had a sad expression written on his face. He'd signed up to be the deluded heiress's date, not pet. He was carrying four very heavy bags, and worse, had to put up with Sugar's endless singing.

"Hey, aren't you Sugar Motta?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if none of the things in my story makes sense. Yeah, I've been a little down since getting that bad review. But I knew that the reviewer meant well, but you know me, trying to please everyone. Anyway, I've been trying to improve, and I hope you still enjoy this even though it's really silly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review...<strong>


	3. 3: You're So Wicked

**Finally, after decades of not knowing what to write for the You're On Your Way sequel, I came up with this. Title is sort of self-explanatory. Read and review?**

* * *

><p>"Uhh, yeah?" Sugar replied to Rachel. "Who else would have this beautiful golden voice of mine?" Then she brushed off imaginary dust puffs off her leather jacket's sleeves. "Of course, no one!" she added cheerfully.<p>

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rachel asked. "It's not like you'll be in here for the next school year. You're just a senior."

"Newsflash, sweetie, it's summer," Sugar said. "I'm not going to put up being cooped up in that little Ohio. I'd rather get hit by a truck than die in Ohio happily."

"Be careful what you wish for," Santana warned. She was irritated. No one knew, and she'd never admit it, but she loved Ohio more than any other place except Italy. And Santana disliked Sugar a lot, too.

Sugar smiled. "I'm really more talented than any of you," she proudly declared in her trademark squeaky voice. "And though you guys all suck, well, your voices are average. At least you're good by comparison. I mean, I can't stand Rory's voice. He sounds like a well, well. Good thing he's such a cute thing."

Rory sighed. It was as if Sugar couldn't see he was standing right next to him.

Santana couldn't bear Sugar, but Rachel became interested. This was surely going to go somewhere. "And?" she asked in her best pretend-cheerful voice. "Why are you complimenting us? What do you want?"

"Well, as you know, my daddy's the best," Sugar explained. "He put my song in iTunes, and it apparently cost nearly five million bucks! He said I was too good, so the iTunes guys wanted him to pay them money to put my song. It's such a good one. Want to listen?"

All of them shook their heads in terror. "Well, if you want," she said disappointedly. "But soon you'll regret it, because I'll soon be famous."

"Isn't that sort of like bribing?" Santana whispered to Kurt. "In showbiz, it's a vanity release or something," he replied. "Either way, I feel so bad for Sugar."

"Don't!" Sugar reprimanded. The two were shocked. Even though their voices were very soft, the girl still overheard them. What a bionic ear she had. "You see, I'm here to hire you. My daddy paid another five million to some cheap stage named 'Broadway' to make _me_ the lead of some play called Wicked. IDK what that is, but I'm sure going to rock it!"

Rachel and Kurt's eyes bawled out. "_Wicked_?" they both screamed in unison.

"Yeah," Sugar confirmed nonchalantly. "And I'm hiring all of you to be my backup singers. Just don't try to upstage me, because I'm non-upstagable. You'll just be humiliated."

All of them couldn't absorb what she had said. "So, what do you say?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. So what do you say? Review?<strong>


End file.
